Us against the World
by xxKellenLutzLoverxx
Summary: This how Glee season 3 needs to finnish! 3 shot told in flash backs enjoy! Rachel and Puck forver against the world!
1. Chapter 1

Us against the World

**A/N1: I no I'm supposed to be working on my fantic I do I do I do...which by the way I've just updated...anyway I came up with this idea last night and I really want to write it before I forget it. I believe it's fresh and new to the puckleberry fan fiction site. Hope you all agree it's at 3 shot.**

Part 1

"Finn can we talk in private"

Puck's ears perked up at Rachel's words lifting his eyes from cleaning out his locker he watched Rachel guide Finn into the choir room. His mind hoping she was about to do what he's been waiting for since they secret affair started.

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes as he replayed the day it all began.

_Flash back 1 month earlier_

_Rachel laid idly stomach first on her bed flipping through some music notes when a soft sound came from her bedroom window._

_Standing up she hurried over to find Noah Pucker man outside her window tapping it gently._

"_Noah what are you doing here at such late our" She asked pushing the window up and open for him to get in._

_Noah climbed inside and stood in front her his face unreadable._

"_I need to show something" he replied _

_Rachel pulled him over to her bed and motioned for him to sit down._

_Puck reached into his pocket and handed Rachel a white envelope which she accepted gracefully_

"_Noah wha-"_

"_Just read it Rach" Puck interrupted her._

_Sliding a letter from inside the envelope Rachel read it her eye brows rising the further she read_

_Dear Mrs Puckerman_

_We are extremely happy to announce that we have accepted you enrolment to Julliard. _

_Please note a follow up letter will be delivered with further details a week before school starts._

_Mr Ryan Goldberg_

_Julliard Head Master._

_Noah couldn't help the smile on his lips as Rachel looked up at him with sparkly tearful eyes_

"_Noah this is wonderful news ...but I don't understand why you would want me to see this" said to him._

_Puck reached out and took her hand into his a soft smile played on his lips as Rachel looked quizzically into his eyes as if she was trying to find the answer to her question in them. She didn't have to wait long._

"_I did it for you Rachel" he confessed his eyes never leaving hers waiting for to say something._

"_I don't understand...why you would do this for me Noah"_

_Feeling the nerves pile up in his stomach Puck reached out and stroked Rachel's cheek her eye fluttered shut at his touch._

"_You remember during that week we dated in softmore year" he asked softly _

_Rachel nodded her head in reply but still was unsure where Noah was going with this._

"_I didn't choose Glee over football that day...I chose you Rachel" He whispered his fingers now tangling in her hair._

_Rachel felt the heat rush through her body at the tender way he touch her and leaned closer to him. Their noses almost touching._

"_Why?" she whispered back softly _

_The room when silent for a few seconds the only sound that could be heard was their breathing._

"_Because I love you" Puck finally answered_

_Rachel opened her eyes in shock as a little gentle shriek escaped her lips. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes from his._

"_I have done since the day I got slushied and you cleaned me up" he admitted._

"_You were so sweet. So beautiful. It was like I was seeing you for the first time. You weren't just that musical freak with two dads...you were my angel" _

_Rachel choked out a little sob at his words as he pushed his other hand into the hair on the other side of her head cupping face._

"_You've always believed me. Saw the good when everyone else saw the bad. Rachel when ever I'm with you make feel like I'm a better person...you make believe I can be the man I know you deserve. I Know I'm no Finn Hudson but I swear to you hear and now that I love you with all I have. I can't give you fancy cars or jewellery. I can't promise that I won't screw up once in a while but what I can promise...What I can give you is this" Puck went on as he moved one of his hands away from her face to place it over his heart._

"_I needed to tell you this before graduation. Before you go off with Finn and I lose my chance" _

_Rachel leaned into his hand_

"_I have a confession to Noah" she admitted in a soft whispered._

"_I don't love Finn. I haven't since you and I dated. I knew you were it for me when you sang Sweet Caroline to me"_

_Puck felt his heart race against his ribs as Rachel made her confession._

"_I always thought you loved Quinn even when you dated Lauren. I didn't tell you because I couldn't risk being hurt. So I kept up appearances with Finn and when he kissed me in New York during Regional's I when I closed my eyes I thought of you...just you... only you"_

_Puck's throat caught on happy sob as he pulled Rachel's lips against his in passionate warm heated kiss._

"_Be with me Rachel...Give us shot" he pleaded into the kiss_

_He felt Rachel nod her head as she kissed him back her tongue diving into his mouth._

"_Ok..." she trailed off into the kiss."_

_End of Flash back_

"Sup dude" Mike said enthusiastically from behind Puck pulling the boy from his thoughts.

"Yo...sup bro" he replied bumping fist's with his friend.

Mike noted the far off look cross Noah's face and nudged his shoulder

"Uh dude are you ok...it's just you look kinda weird" he asked

Puck nodded his before looking over his shoulder just in time to catch Finn storming out the choir room ...but what intrigued him most was the way Rachel walked out at his tail and smiled his way.

"Never better man" he said in replied to Mike's question.

...

**THE BREAK UP **

Finn waited until the door was shut before gripping Rachel's waist

"So was can we talk code for '_Finn let's sneak into the choir room and make out," he smiled down at her._

Rachel peeled his arms from around her waist and stepped away from him. This caused Finn to look at her with confuession and concern.

"Rachel is everything ok...?" he asked her as he tried to take her hand.

Rachel pulled away from him and shook her head as she removed her graduation cap.

"I can't do this anymore Finn. I can't lie to you" she began to sob.

Finn scrunched his nose up "Rach what are you talking...What are you lying about ...your scaring me" he ushered as a bad feeling in stomach rose.

"I don't love you Finn. I haven't for a very long time now...it's over" The small diva finally hurried out

"Rachel...please don't ...please don't this" The quarterback begged her as she reached around to unclasp her Finn chain.

Taking his hand in hers she placed the chain in his palm and closed his fingers over it "you should give this to the girl who trolley loves you" she whispered.

Finn let out a tearful sob and grabbed Rachel's hand

"Why now why are you leaving me?" he asked her his body shook in sadness

"Because I Love someone else and he loves me. Finn I've been seeing him for the past month. I made I love to him the night you drove Kurt home from Brittany's party a week ago. I'm so so sorry I cheated on you but I can't do this anymore... I can't pretend to love you when I've been in love with someone else for the last 2 and half years. You deserved better"

Finn felt anger rush though his blood "Who is he ...who did you screw behind my back...who is the asshole whole who stole your heart from ...tell me Rachel...Tell me who he is" he yelled

Rachel shook her head and looked away "I can't do that Finn...I'm sorry"

Finn shot her angry look "I never thought you could hurt me like this ... I never pegged you as the next Quinn Farbray!" he snarled turning around he yanked the door open and stormed out.

Rachel walked out on his tail. She spotted Puck talking to Mike.

The mow-hawked boy must have felt her starring because found her gaze.

Gently she smiled at him through tears her way of letting him know the deed was done.

**A/N2: I really hope you liked this chapter ... parts 2 and 3 to follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Us against the World

**A/N1: Here is part 2 ...R&R and give me your thoughts and opinions wither it's a negative or a positive all is welcome.**

Part 2

Rachel giggled as Puck trailed kisses against her neck as she unlocked the door to their new apartment in the upper east side of New York. A graduation gift from her fathers.

"Fucking hell your dads awesome...this place is huge" Puck exclaimed as he let go of Rachel to expect their new home.

There was a huge living room already furnished a studio kitchen with an enjoining dining area along the other side of the apartment was 3 bedrooms 2 of them on suit and one single bathroom which faced a study.

Puck walked up behind Rachel with a smirk. Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist he pulled her back against his chest.

"Just think of all the places we get to Christian" he whispered into her ear in a low deep voice.

Rachel felt a tremble rush down her spine straight to her toes. Which reminded of her the way the felt the first she and Noah made Love.

Shutting her eye's she thought back over that beautiful moment.

_Flash back_

_As soon as Finn was out the door Puck went to Rachel she had her back to him and was giggling at Mike and Sam popping and locking along to some Hip Hop song._

"_Baby...let's go somewhere to be alone" she felt a familiar voice whisper into her ear._

_Turning around she came face to face with Noah. She'd been missing him so much. They hadn't really had much time to be alone since their confession with Finn always being around._

_Nodding her head she looked around to make sure no one was looking then slipped her hand into his outstretched palm._

"_Ok" She replied._

_As soon as they were in Brittany's parents room Puck spun Rachel around and pressed her into the now shut door._

"_Fucking missed you much my hot little princess" he breathed out before smashing his lips into hers._

_Rachel let out a groan and laced her fingers around his neck allowing his tongue entry as Noah traced his finger up over his hips slowly._

_Pulling her flush against him he tore his lips from hers and traced kissed down her neck to her collar bone._

"_Mmm" Rachel murmured as he reached his tongue out to lick her bust. Her fingers tangled in his hawk._

_Tugging him back up she pulled his lips back into hers and kissed him with all the love she had. Pulling away slightly she gazed into hid hazel eyes_

"_Make love to me Noah" she begged his through hooded eyes. _

_Puck traced his thumb across her cheek tenderly and pecked her lips. She looked so beautiful her lips were all pouty and her eyes sparkled liked the stars in the sky._

"_Are you sure baby...cause I know you wan-"_

_Rachel cut him off with her index finger to his lips "Sshhh" she whispered to him. Puck kissed her fingers _

"_I've never been surer of anything in my entire life" she told him._

_Puck gently pulled her fingers from his mouth and pressed his lips into hers. Reaching down he gripped the hem of her dress and slowly pulled upwards. Rachel helped him to pull it over her head._

_Letting the dress fall to floor he stepped back to admire the beautiful women in front of him._

_Her tanned skin was dressed in red lacy underwear with black ribbons._

"_You're so fucking perfect baby...so god damn beautiful...I'm so fucking lucky" _

_Reaching out he pulled her flush against him. His lips messaged hers hungrily. Somewhere in between their kisses Rachel managed to unbutton shirt his and push it off his body. Her fingers traced the outline and groves of his muscles as her lay her down gently on the bed._

"_Gonna make you feel so good my Jewish princess" he whispered to her as he trace kisses over her chest._

_Rachel arched her back and unclasped her bra so Puck could slip it off. It met the dress on the floor as Puck paid some attention to her breasts._

_Taking her nipple in his mouth he nibbled it gently enlisting a whimper of pleasure from Rachel. Popping it out he licked around it slowly before cupping it in his hand needing it gently while laying the same treatment on her other breast._

_Rachel had never felt this way before. The wetness between her legs built up as she felt Puck trace kisses down over her belly button and blow gently over her panty covered pussy._

"_I'm gonna take these of now baby" Puck told her as he hooked his fingers into the sides of her red panties. Slowly he pulled them down her legs and discarded them with the rest of their clothes minus is jeans which he still had on._

_The tiny diva watched through hooded eye's as he lifted up her left leg and kissed the inside of her ankle. She let out a pleasurable moan as he treated the other leg the same way._

_Once he reached the inside of her thigh he used his middle finger to ghost her clit which made her buckle her hips. He smirked at her movement._

_Bending her legs at the knee so her feet pressed into the bed he ducked his head between her thighs and traced his tongue up her wet slit and suckled on her nub_

"_Ooooooooh" Rachel whimpered at the heated pleasure she felt. Her Body begin to tremble as Puck continued to lick at her opening. Her Eye's fluttered shit when he buried his tongue inside her _

"_Ooh ooohh mmmm No...Ah" she yelped in utter pleasure._

_Puck pulled out of her slowly and used his fingers to rub her clit in a circles "cum for me baby ... I need to taste you...let it go" he begged her as he picked up his pace _

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh" Rachel almost shouted as her walls clenched through her orgasm._

_Puck licked up her juices with his warm tongue before trailing kissed back up her body to her lips._

_Rachel opened her eyes and smiled up at him "Hi" she sighed happily _

_Puck pushed a strand of sweaty hair from her face "hey yourself" he grinned back._

_Trailing her hands down his abs Rachel unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. "You have too much clothes on" she pouted as she popped the button on them._

_Puck chuckled before standing up and pulling his jeans off. Mentally patting himself on the back for going commando this day._

"_Noah you're so big" Rachel whispered as she reached out and stroke his length making him hiss._

_Rachel lifted her eyes up to his as she took him into her hands._

_Her thumb circled his tip ...she could feel pre cum rub into her thumb. _

_Puck rolled his eyes shut as the women he love slowly pumped up and down his length_

"_Fuck...fucking...yessssss!" he groaned in pleasure as he felt her run her tongue around his tip. Slowly inch by inch she took him into her mouth until he touched the back of her throat._

"_Shiiiiit!" Puck cried in ecstasy as she sucked him off her head bobbing back and forth._

_Opening his eyes Puck pulled her hair into a ponytail so he could watch her give him the best blow job he's ever had._

"_Fuck fuck baby...you gotta stop or ..." Puck couldn't get out the full sentence before he spilled his load into Rachel's mouth._

_Pulling him out Rachel looked up at him with a smirk and wiped lips._

"_Mmm yummy" she exclaimed sultry_

_Puck couldn't take it anymore picking her up he pushed down onto the bed ...He wanted to just thrust her into so fucking badly ...to give the best sex she'd ever have but he pulled back._

"_Shit I don't have a condom...baby I can't ...I don't wanna screw up again" he told her _

_Rachel just pulled him into a heated kiss then whispered into his ear_

"_I'm on the pill Noah and I trust you"_

_Pulling back Puck smiled warmly at her. _

_Positioning himself at her entrance he kissed her nose cheek and lips._

"_This is gonna hurt at first angel but I promise I'll be gentle" he promised her. _

_Rachel smiled and nodded "I trust you Noah" her hands pressed into his shoulders._

_At that moment Puck pushed into her slowly breaking down her inner wall._

"_Uuuhhhhahhh" Rachel hissed at the burning sensation between her legs. A tear ran down her cheek as Puck slowly buried into her to the hilt._

"_I'm sorry baby...I'm sorry it hurts" he apologized to her._

_Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm ok...please move" she begged_

_Puck nodded his head and slowly pulled out of her before pushing back in repeating this several times_

_Eventually the pain Rachel was feeling turned to pleasure as Puck picked up the pace._

_On every thrust she raised her hips upwards meeting him._

"_Love you Rachel ...love you so so much" Puck repeatedly told her._

_Rachel wrapped her dancers' legs around his waist her hands trailing down over the lumps and bumps of his spine._

"_OH...MY...GOD...NOAH!" Rachel screamed "I'm gonna I'm gonna ..."_

"_Me too baby" Puck cut her off._

_Together they slowly rode out their orgasms before dropping into bed in a sweaty heap._

"_I love you Noah Puckerman" Rachel whispered as she buried into the nook of his neck_

_Puck smiled and stroked his fingers throw her hair._

"_And I love you Rachel Barbra Berry"_

End of Flash back

"What you thinking bout baby" Puck asked from his place behind Rachel.

The wannabe Broadway star turned around in his arms to face him "I'm thinking about how much I love you and I can't wait to Christian our new home"

Puck chuckled and pulled her into a kiss.

"That's my girl" he laughed.

**A/N2: well...what'd you think? R&R and let me no. I totally enjoyed writing this part ha-ha.**


	3. Chapter 3

Us against the World

**A/N1: The 3 and last part enjoy R&R thank you**

Part 3

Smiling at the beauty next to him Puck grinned he couldn't believe he finally had the love of his life. He was in New York and a Julliard Student no less. He smiled up at the ceiling as he remembered the day Rachel finally officially became his.

_Flash back _

"_Noah darling you have a visitor!" Ada Puckerman called up to her son._

_Puck looked up from strumming his guitar and shouting back "send them up mom!"_

_The Mo hawked boy went back lazily strumming his guitar when his bedroom door slowly open and Rachel Berry walked in._

_Her face was motionless as she as they shared a look._

_At First Puck thought she had come to tell him she'd changed her mind and still wanted Finn. Then she smiled that oh beautiful electrifying smile._

"'_I'm all yours Noah" She laughed as he jumped and pulled her into his arms. _

"_Thank Jew God" he laughed back as he smashed his lips into her's in a passionate kiss_

_Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal amount of passion._

_Neither one of them had heard his bedroom door open as they dropped down onto his bed_

"_Noah...oh wows!" Danni Puckerman shrieked when she saw that Puck had her favourite person in whole world in his arms._

"_Rachel!" She exclaimed_

_The kissing up broke apart and turned to see Sarah stood at the foot of Noah's bed with the biggest grin on her face._

"_Umm squirt can you we're kinda busy here" her brother groaned but truthfully wasn't all that mad._

_Danni had known about his love for Rachel since the beginning and it helped that she adored the older girl too but obviously not in the same...cause you know that wouldn't be Wright._

"_Hello Danni" Rachel blushed and giggled as she sent knowing a smile_

"_I'm soooooo happy now!" she giggled "you guys a really back together now Wright?" she asked just to make sure._

_Noah and Rachel chuckled only to stop to share a deep meaning full look as Puck pushed a loose hair from her face._

"_Yeah squirt we totally are" he answered with loosing eye contact with his beautiful girl friend._

End of Flash back

"Noah?" Rachel whispered bringing Puck from his thoughts "Are you ok sweetie" she asked him. Puck smiled and kissed her forehead

"I'm awesome baby girl" he replied.

Smiling Rachel reached out and stroked her boyfriends cheek tenderly "I love you" she told him sleepy.

Puck couldn't help but let out a contented sigh as smiled back at his girl. Finally he had the love of his life. No more sneaking around, No more pretending and most definitely no more lying.

"Love you to baby always have and always will. It does gonna be me and you baby forever and ever us against world.

**END**

**A/N2: Ok so I know this chapter was really short compared to the other two I hope you all like it anyway it's really just tie up to unified the story . Again please R&R **

**Thank you!**


End file.
